


Foolish Hearts

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Set five years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter has married and settled into his new life. Neville and Luna married and settled into their new lives. Everyone is settled and seemingly happy...except for Hermione Granger--Weasley. Immediately after the war, Ron and Hermione married. But the problems in their marriage went from bad to worse when Ron began to drink and abuse pain killers to cope with his nightmares regarding the war. He took it out on Hermione, with his fists and through sex. When a chance encounter, brings a beaten and skinny witch to a certain former potions master's door, he brings her in to care for her. But after taking care of her, a friendship forms that will change their lives forever..
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Pov...

The hot water runs down my face and body, but I barely feel it. Blood ran down off of my body, but I don't feel that either. The pain and soreness comes later; it always comes later. For now, I am numb from my husband's fists. I cannot even cry, I am too numb inside and out.

I finished my shower, and looked at my body in the crappy, cracked bathroom mirror. My face Ron left mercifully alone, claiming that he liked me to 'remain pretty.' But the rest of my body is a testament to his brutish fists. I felt a tightening, then a loosening in my womb with ever increasing pain. I clamped my lips tight.

No, it would not be smart to scream, it never is when Ron is asleep. A bloody fetus lay in the corner of the shower. The third one in my marriage. Shit. I was pregnant and didn't even know it. How was I to know? I have not seen my period since the second year of my marriage.

_I have to clean this up..._   
_He will know..._   
_It will all be my fault..._   
_It is always my fault..._   
_I am just an ugly mudblood..._   
_I deserve nothing better than this..._

I finished bathing, and dried off. I was always a thin girl with ugly, bushy mousy brown hair, and what was worse, I had amber eyes that didn't set off my hair color in any way. I got on the scale. I weighed 95 pounds. I should weigh at least 124 to be healthy. I looked, instead, like a skeleton, or a holocaust victim.

I covered up my emaciated figure with modest suits that a child could wear for work, but because of the wizarding world's archaic view of the husband being the boss in the family, I was out of luck legally. I don't know of any other reason for staying in this horrible marriage other than I don't think I deserve any better than Ron Weasley.

I got ready for work after throwing away my baby in a plastic grocery bag, and scrubbing the blood out of the tiled floor. I had a lie planned out for if Ron found any of the blood: I would just say it was that time of the month. No sex...unless he was drunk enough, that was. Yes, that would work. It had to.

I padded to my closet quiet and stealthy, as my fat, lard ass ginger haired husband snored loud enough to resurrect Voldemort in our lumpy, cheap queen sized bed with its scratchy red wool blanket pulled up around his head. I got dressed, and picked up my vine engraved wand.

I pointed it at Ron. I knew the words: _Avada Kedavra_. It would be so easy to say the killing curse, but then the aurors, or likely Harry Potter himself would cast me into Azkaban, along with the other former death eater prisoners. I tucked my wand away. No, there had to be another way out of this marriage, there just had to be.

I slapped on makeup that would look clown-like on any other woman, and tried to do something with my hair. No, that was a lost cause, like always. I grabbed my purse, and was about to use the Floo network from our fireplace when Ron stumbled out into the room bleary eyed.

He wore nasty stained white underwear with no shirt to hide his fat belly. "Hey! Where th' bloody hell ya goin' dressed like that, y' dumb slag?!" He slurred.

"I'm going to work, Ron," I tried to sound polite and kind, just like a good wife should. "I should be back by five."

Ron drank right out of the firewhisky bottle, and threw the empty bottle against the wall with a loud crash. He came towards me, and I tried to fight him off, but he had me pinned against the wall. I began to cry as he tore at my panties, and forced his member inside of me.

I screamed, but that only earned me a backhanded slap across the face. He gave a few more hard thrusts, which hurt because of the pain and rawness of my miscarriage. He withdrew and spilled his seed on his leg and the floor.

"Get outta here, filthy slut," Ron growled, kicking me towards the Floo network. I put the sand in and said, "Ministry of Magic."

I arrived at work looking like a ragamuffin, and I headed right to my department. I ignored everyone's stares, and sat at my desk, and tried to concentrate on my filing of the accidental misuse of magic by young wizards and witches.

By my lunch break, I decided to leave early and go to where Professor Snape used to live before his untimely death: Spinners End. It was dark by the time I arrived via apparation, and the last thing I remembered before the cobblestones of the street connected with my face, was a light come on in the somber house....


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's Pov...

Where the hell was his damn dinner?! Ten PM. The slut should have been home from 'work,' hours ago. Yeah, work. Who the hell would hire little, bossy, know it all, Hermione Granger? Not him, that's for sure. He rummaged around in the medicine cabinet for more Percocet. He really needed to get more weed and be more natural, these muggle pills were just damned awful.

The London flat that he bought with Hermione was near Piccadilly circus, which was close to the Ministry of Magic. But he had no desire to work after the war, his depression was just too much, and alcohol helped him to forget...even about his stupid childhood phobia of spiders, temporarily.

He kicked aside some empty beer cans and liquor bottles in the bedroom. The flat was once nice, pristine even, but over four years of living in his hell had made him not care. All he saw was darkness. Why should his living space be any different? He was no longer alive. Voldemort might as well have put the killing curse on him as well as Fred.

He went into the bathroom, and that was still pristine and clean. He lifted up the toilet lid and took out his small cock. The urine that came out was piddling at most. It was ingrained discipline over the years that made him put the lid down and flush his colorless urine down the drain more than actual desire on his part.

If he had looked in the mirror, he would have seen a balding red headed wizard with a nasty pot belly, flabby legs, and a wild, crazed look in his blue eyes that was blood shot. His hair was long and stringy, and he smelled like something died.

He opened up the medicine cabinet and looked through his drugs: Percocet, valium, thorazine, xanax, lithium, even a vial of high grade blow. All of this was in alphabetical order, and immaculately organized. And why not? They were his best friends now, they kept the spiders and demons away.

He palmed some valium and Zoloft, and cupped some water from the sink to help him swallow it. Ron gripped the countertop as the effects of the pills calmed his mood. He stripped off his tank top and underwear, and saw in the shower...blood? Was that blood in the corner?

No, it couldn't be. The slut kept this room immaculately clean. He knelt down and touched his finger to the blood. Hermione's blood. He shrugged. Well, it was just one more reason to beat the crap out of her. He took a shower and cleaned it up.

He went to his closet and got out some clothes. Yep, it was time to go to knockturn alley again. He needed a willing whore to slake his lust, and more liquor; the two almost seemed to go hand in hand these days. But just before he could get out the door, green flames erupted from his fireplace and Harry Potter, along with George, and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace one by one.

Harry Potter came out first, wand pointed out at Ron. Ron barely got his wand out in time for Harry to yell, "Expelliarmus!"

His wand went flying into the trash heap that was his livingroom, and Ron put up his hands, and cowered.

Ginny's face was contorted with rage. "Incarcerous!"

Ropes materialized out of Ginny's wand and wrapped themselves tightly around him. Ron tried to struggle, but they only tightened around him even more like a vice.

George punched him in his face, and carried him bodily to the couch. Harry looked down at him, and asked in a deceptively calm voice, "Where is Hermione, Ron?"

"I...I don't know, mate," Ron said, "Why don't you ask her? I saw how you two were when we were hunting horcruxes. You couldn't keep your eyes off her."

Ginny smacked him hard in the face. "You bloody idiot! Hermione never once cheated on you. The only wizard she probably would have cheated on you with is dead. She _told_ me!"

"Enough, Gin," George put in. "The idiot doesn't know where Hermione is. And frankly, wherever she is, she's better off. I'm taking you to mum. It's about damn time you learned to never hit girls."

Harry Potter shook his head, and cried, "No. We're taking him to St. Mungo's."

Both Weasley brother and sister looked at the black haired, green eyed wizard with shock. "But Harry, we agreed--"

Ginny began, but Harry said firmly, " _No_ , Ginny! Your mum has always spoiled and treated Ron like a baby. How long will it be before he is hitting and...and _raping_ her again?! How long before she is a rack of bones again, Ginny? George? I want Ron out of Hermione's life."

George nodded, agreeing, "He's right, Ginny. Brother or not, Ron needs real help, not a slap on the hand from mum and dad."

Ginny turned on her brother and husband. "But...but George, he's...our brother!"

Harry said, "Do you really want Ron to find Hermione, and continue to abuse and rape her?"

Ginny looked to Ron, who was blubbering in his own tears, and peeing his pants. She then looked to her husband, and sighed, resigned. "No, I'm sorry Harry. You're right. We can look for Hermione later. I just hope that wherever she is, someone is taking very good care of her."

Harry nodded, and they knocked Ron Weasley unconscious, and took him to St. Mungos wizarding hospital. When Ron was placed in a padded cell after being admitted by both his brother and sister, Harry Potter resolved to find Hermione, wherever she was, and to care for her as she always cared for him as the sister he never had...


	3. Chapter 3

Snape's Pov...

_The water boards creak under my weight as I slide against the glass window of the boathouse. Voldemort is gloating over me as Nagini, his pet anaconda, struck me again and again. Voldemort laughs coldly, and then leaves me as if I were a piece of discarded garbage. So much for loyalty._

_Then I see Lily's son Harry Potter approach me. I release my memories through my tear ducts, and beg him to take them. I can see Miss. Hermione Granger's tears._ _She wants to go to me, but Ron Weasley is pulling her away._

_But she comes back. I see her crouch by my side, and I feel her fingers run through my hair, and her lips on mine. It is a brief touch, but it is a brief spark. Then I feel no more..._

I woke up out of a dead sleep on my bed as a ward goes off outside the house.

Then Smocky, my trusted main house elf, popped in and said in her high pitched elfin voice, "Master! Master must wake up! A guest has arrived...a girl!"

I rubbed the weariness out of my eyes, and looked down at myself. I slept in my damn clothes again, but I had the foresight to remove my shoes first. Or maybe Smocky took them off? I'm too hungover to remember, quite honestly. A migraine was starting to form behind my crusty, dry eyes.

Smocky kept calling for me, and I finally had to yell, "Yes, Smocky! I'm up, damn it! Now, what is this foolishness about a girl? You know very well that I never bring women to the house."

Smocky put her hands on her hips, and sighed exasperately, "Master, I'm telling you that it is a girl. A witch, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, send her away."  
"I...I can't, Master. She--"  
"What?! Speak up."

"She looks starved, and...beaten up bad, very bad," Smocky said, beginning to cry. "She doesn't look homeless, but, she looks very badly beaten. Master should take care of her."

I could see the fear I will punish her for being so blunt. But I don't, I like her plucky, motherly attitude towards me; it was the main reason I hired her to take care of Spinners End while I taught at Hogwarts. I put on my socks and boots, and followed my house elf to the front door.

The bundle on my doorstep barely resembled a girl, let alone a human one at that. I picked her up in my arms, and she weighed nothing as I put her in a guest bedroom.

"Smocky, get my first aid box in my lab," I ordered.

"Yes, Master," The house elf squeaked, and popped as she disapparated. I went into the bathroom, and wet a washcloth, and began to wipe up the girl's very bruised face. I found her black leather purse, and my heart nearly stopped as I found her Ministry of Magic employee credentials: Hermione Granger--Weasley her badge read underneath her picture.

I couldn't reconcile the spirited, bossy insufferable know it all with this emaciated, abused witch lying on a guest bed in my home. I didn't want to do Legilmency on her, but I had to know what brought her to this wretched state.

I took out my sleek black wand, and cast the spell, "Legilimens."

Her memories revealed how Ron Weasley ceased to be a good, kind wizard almost immediately after saying 'I do.' He would make excuses for sometimes being rough with her, and always used his family, and being a mama's boy as a crutch. Then when he began abusing drugs, he progressed to rape to assert his ultimate authority over her. Then her most recent memory of her forgetting to bring home his firewhisky, brought on him raping her brutally, and nearly breaking her left arm when he screamed obscenities in her face. She miscarried a child in the shower as she tried to clean herself up to go to work. She often liked to come to Spinners End to feel close to me. Odd.

I was sobbing as I ended the spell, and stared at my former student. I was no longer her teacher, but I had no choice but to protect her. Smocky returned with the first aid kit, and I wiped at my eyes.

Damn triggers of my own abuse. Thank the gods I wasn't born a girl, or I have no doubt that my asshole muggle father would have abused me the same way as that idiot Weasley boy did to his wife.

"She looks like a skeleton."  
"Yes," I agreed. "Can you run a bath for her? I need to examine her for more injuries."

"Yes, Master."  
I nodded, and proceeded with the arduous task of undressing her to her bra and panties. Her body was gaunt, very gaunt, much as mine was when I was a boy before I worked up the confidence to exercise. Her body was also black and blue, and there was blood flowing from between her legs. No, I would let Smocky take care of undressing her completely.

I didn't feel right about seeing a former student of mine naked. But also because I feared that I would fly into a rage if I saw more of the physical evidence of Ron Weasley's barbaric treatment of his wife. I attended to her wounds as best as I could, and even set some of her bones in place. She stirred, and I waved a hand over her eyes, using wandless magic.

"Sleep, Miss. Granger," I murmured. She fell into a deep sleep again, her breathing evening out again. I was stitching up a deep gash over her left eye when Smocky returned.

"Shall I bathe her, master?"  
"Yes. Find whatever will work for a sleep shirt. I have no wish to see her naked," I said. "I am going back to bed, but wake me when she wakes up. Do you understand, Smocky?"

The little house elf nodded her head with an enthusiasm that would be cute in any other circumstance. But I simply nodded, and went back to my room. I undressed, and took a shower before getting ready for bed.

What the hell was I going to do with an abused witch? And most importantly, what was I going to do to protect Hermione Granger when I was fighting my own demons? I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to protect her from the Weasleys, no matter what the cause...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's Pov...

It all begins with an argument. And it is always stupid in nature with Ron: where is my alcohol? Why did you throw out my drugs? When is dinner? Why are you home late from work? Are you whoring yourself on the side? 

The last argument centered around the lack of alcohol in the flat. In truth, I finally got Harry Potter to comb the place and we threw out the alcohol together. Harry was supposed to arrive after both of our shifts at work to stage an intervention with me, George, and Ginny. The rest of the Weasley clan either didn't care, or sided with Mrs. Weasley. Well, that archaic marriage dynamic might have flown in the dark ages, but it wasn't going to fly in the twenty first freaking century.

A big part of me didn't want to rock the boat, but the part of me that was strong, and would never let this treatment stand for anyone else, won out, and I let Harry arrange the meeting. 

Four years of abuse, and a marriage made in hell. I felt like I was such a failure. Was it my fault? I did keep taking birth control pills, until Ron found my pills in the medicine cabinet one day, and demanded to know what they were for.

I suffered a major rape that day...from both ends for that. No, I was expected to be my husband's personal baby incubator, and have a big family just like his mum; and also gain forty pounds because my body wouldn't bounce back as easily from each baby. No, thank you! 

The last thing I wanted to do was anger Ron: he was crabby and sullen on his best days, but could be an enraged bull if he lapsed just slightly in his steady diet of alcohol and drugs. This last fight, I put up a fight, and that was why he lost control and decided to strike my face. 

But after work, I travelled to Spinners End, the home of Professor Severus Snape. I knew that muggles couldn't see the home, but I could. It was a melancholic old home that was once grand and fancy. I knew that the manor was purchased with the last of Snape's mother's money, and it had been by all accounts grand. 

But with the loss of his father's job, the family fortune quickly spiralled down to nothing. Tobias Snape took his problems out on his family, and from Snape's memories, I knew that he had been abused. I couldn't have imagined what my former potions Professor had gone through. Now I can, and it made my heart go out to him even more. It was no small wonder why he seemed so closed off and cold towards everyone. 

I had come here many, many times wondering if Snape had survived his injuries from Nagini. It was wishful thinking on my part, but I came again and again, nonetheless. I was about to leave for home when suddenly, I felt lightheaded, and I vaguely saw a light come on in the house, and then I knew no more...


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's Pov...

I could barely move as my eyes blinked open. I was looking up at a grand roof that had lovely crown mouldings along the paneled walls, and an elegant fireplace burned cheerily in its hearth. I glanced over at my left arm, and an IV was stuck in there, pumping nutrients into my veins. Why? Where was I? It wasn't St. Mungo's, because otherwise the room would be white and sterile.

But then again, it wouldn't be the first time that Harry Potter, or Luna Longbottom had to check me into the hospital, because of some injury Ron inflicted on me. Ron, or his mother, would quickly try to get me out, and used the crutch of 'being family,' as their excuse for bringing me back to the London flat. Not this time, though. I was in someone's home. But who was rich enough, or kind enough, to take care of an ailing witch, and a muggleborn witch at that? The answer was not too many people.

The room was elegant in a dark Victorian kind of way, and I had to wonder who lived here, and why they would take me in. Then a house elf popped in, a female one from the look of her, and I was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing rags like Dobby did when he served the Malfoys. She wore a miniature black and white maid outfit that looked very cute on her.

"Oh! Mistress is awake!" She squeaked, which made me smile. "I am so glad. Master was so worried, and so was Doctor Malfoy. He has been by your side the whole time."

 _Doctor Malfoy? Okay, now the world has really gone haywire if Draco Malfoy of all people is helping me._ "Um, okay," I said, my mouth feeling like sand was poured into it. "But I don't even know where here is. What is your name?"

"Oh! Smocky, mistress," The elf said. "I run a small team of house elves here at Spinners End. You are Mistress Hermione. Master gave you the run of the house when he is away at Hogwarts as Headmaster."

I stared at the house elf in disbelief. Severus Snape was alive, and reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts?! It was a lot to take in. "Snape is alive?" I asked.

Smocky nodded, "Well, of course he is. He had to step out for a bit, but Doctor Malfoy is here. Shall I fetch him?"

"Yes. And, can I have some water, Smocky? My mouth is so dry," I said.

The elf came by and plumped up my pillows, and patted one of my hands gently. "Of course, Mistress. Ah, it is so good to finally be able to serve a nice, pretty witch. I would say too much if I spoke of Master's less than desirable choices knocking on the door, demanding he let them back in after he broke up with them."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Smocky disapparated with a pop, and minutes later, Draco Malfoy came in, dressed in a white lab coat, and crisp black wizard robes underneath. He kept his hair short, and looked quite distinguished, I had to admit.

"Hey, Granger," He said, going over to my IV and checking it. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"Tonight? What time is it?"  
Malfoy looked at his Rolex watch and said, "About ten thirty at night. Your vitals look good, though it was very touch and go with you for four months there. You finally came out of your coma, I see. When you arrived half dead on my Uncle's doorstep, he feared the worst, and contacted me when you fell into your coma. I had wanted to bring you to St. Mungos, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"Where is Ron?"  
"Oh, he's in the psychiatric ward at St. Mungos," Malfoy answered, smirking. "You don't have to worry about him any more, Potter took care of that. I was shocked that Weaslette and his own brother George signed the admission papers. But based on your charts, I'm not surprised."

"And my marriage?"  
Malfoy sat by my side, and sighed, "I've been kind of sent to ask if you even want to stay married to him. Your charts indicate that Weasley broke several of your ribs, punched and kicked you multiple times, and that he...well, raped you on multiple occasions. Your chart revealed evidence of a miscarriage as well. How many times did you get pregnant and you lost the baby, Granger?" Malfoy asked this last part kindly, unlike his usual sassy tone of voice, which grated on my nerves at school.

I began to cry, and said, "This would have been my third baby."

Malfoy nodded, understanding, "I suspected as much. Well, I think you could do with some solid food for once. But please, eat it slowly, I wouldn't want you to puke on yourself."

He was halfway to the door when I said, "Draco?"

He turned to face me, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Thank you," I said. "For helping me realize that I would rather be single than live with such a monster. I'm sure Voldemort would have been a kinder husband."

Malfoy laughed. "Yeah, no doubt. He wouldn't have abused you though, he would have just killed you."

"Some things are worse than death," I said. Malfoy looked at me seriously, and nodded. He left, and as soon as he left the room, Smocky popped in with a few other house elves.

Some were girls, others boys, and they were all dressed in cute maids and butler outfits. She set down a platter fit for a Queen, and said, "Smocky didn't know exactly what Mistress wanted, so she brought steak, mashed potatoes, veggies, and a key lime pie that Master loves personally for dessert. Oh! Your water, of course. I'm so sorry it took so long, but the cooks aren't used to serving a witch, so they went a bit overboard."

I chuckled, sitting up. "Thank you, everyone. It looks very good."

"Will there be anything else, Mistress?" Smocky asked.

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

Smocky and the other house elves left me alone, and I tied into my dinner. I ate every bite, and was halfway through the key lime pie, when Snape came in, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a gray sweater. He had a plate of key lime pie in one hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I could only stare at my former potions professor in shock at him being alive. I shook my head, as his black eyes met my amber ones.

"Much better, thank you, Profess--" I began, but he cut me off.

"Severus, Hermione," He put in. "I haven't been your Professor in six years. You can call me by my name if you wish. I mean, you are in my home, after all."

I blushed at his use of my name. I think it was the first time he called me by my first name; it was nice, I liked it.

"I'm sorry if I've been such a bother," I blurted. "I come here a lot, and I wondered what would have happened if you had lived. It...it was terrifying watching you, well, die, in front of me like that. I know it sounds silly, but I think you didn't deserve to be hated as you have been, by everyone."

Snape listened to me without comment as he ate his pie, and when he was done, he wiped his mouth on a napkin, and set it aside next to my dirty dishes.

"Your romanticising of my character is undeserved," Snape finally said quietly, "But I thank you for your high opinion of me. Just know that I am not altogether blameless. I have blood on my hands."

I nodded. "I know. But if you want me to pay for your services in taking care of me, I'm more than willing to pay, of course."

Snape flashed me a ghost of a smile. "I will not hear you speak of price ever again. You are my guest, Hermione. Now, rest. We will talk again soon, I have lab work to do."

He snapped his fingers, and house elves appeared and cleared away our dishes. They left a pitcher of ice water on my nightstand, and I drank some more water gladly. After a minute or two, I began to get very sleepy, and then I fell into a peaceful rest for the first time in a very long time....


	6. Chapter 6

Ron's Pov...

The drugs the ginger haired wizard were on were good, very good indeed. He felt happier than a pig in shit, but sometimes, just sometimes, the dosage was a little off, and he began to see the spiders again. The last dream the Spider Queen came to him, wearing Hermione's face on her eight legged body. She demanded sex from him, which he did, and she took his head clean off in the dream.

He sat up in bed screaming. Wait? Where was he? Why wasn't he home in London? More importantly, where was Hermione? He looked down at himself and saw that he was in a straitjacket.

The door to his padded cell opened and two orderlies in white uniforms came in behind Draco Malfoy. There was a cold sneer on his face, and his gray eyes were as cold as ice. He had never seen Malfoy so enraged. A syringe was produced, and two chairs were placed in the room. 

Malfoy sat in the cushioned chair, his posture perfect as he opened a medical file, and Ron was cruelly made to sit in the chair opposite Malfoy. He began to struggle as the orderlies injected him in the neck with veritaserum.

Draco sneered as he watched the truth telling drug take effect, "Welcome back, Weasley. It's been four months since we had ourselves a little chat. You no doubt have questions."

Ron began to jerk and spasm as he wanted to lie. Malfoy watched him, making little notations in his notes with a ball point pen. "Where is my wife?! What the fuck have you done with my wife, Malfoy?! Is she here?" He demanded.

Draco laughed, "No, she's not here. But I have ensured that you will never see her again. You see, Weasley, I don't hold with scumbags like you abusing and raping their wives to assert their authority over them. Which is why I'm going to make your life a living hell. Shall we begin with your questions?"

"You're a filthy liar, Malfoy!" Ron screamed. "You're fucking her aren't you?!"

Malfoy laughed, and shook his head. "My, my you have quite the mouth on you, Weasley. Tell me, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" 

"You have her locked up! Free her, and you can do what you want with me, I swear," Ron blurted, beginning to cry. "Please, she...she doesn't deserve you bullying her."

"Hmm, I don't know, Weasley," Malfoy said, tapping his pen against his clean shaven chin. "Are you going to answer my questions like a good boy? Or will my friends here have to give you more drugs to make you behave?" 

Ron knew that he was defeated. He just knew it. He was a filthy, stupid loser, just as everyone said that he was. His only proud moment, was in his first year at Hogwarts, when he played that chess match that saved Harry and Hermione's lives. Everything else in his life just kind of went downhill from there. 

He took a few deep breaths, and said, "Okay, okay! But please, please free Hermione. Even you're not that cruel, Malfoy," He said, defeated. 

Draco smirked as he said, "You're right, Weasley. I'm not. And you have my word, she will be freed...if you answer my questions about your marriage." 

Ron shrugged. "What do you want to know, git?"

Draco leaned forward in his chair and said, "Why, everything. I want to know everything, and at the end of it, I want you to dissolve your marriage to Hermione Granger."

"You just want her for yourself!" Ron snapped. An orderly smacked him hard across the face in an uppercut.

Malfoy laughed coldly, "As much as I want to entertain your drug induced fantasies, the answer to that question is no, I don't want your wife. I have a wife of my own. But she is my patient, and my friend, and I'm here to ensure that you get your just desserts. Now, sign the paperwork."

The words swam in front of Ron's face as one of his hands was freed so he could grip the pen. The orderlies directed where he should sign, and Ron could almost see that they were divorce documents. They brought the documents to Draco, and he looked them over. 

"Good. Thank you, for freeing your wife from...our custody," Malfoy said, putting the documents in a black leather brief case, and zipping it up. 

More veritaserum was pumped into his body as Ron talked about Hermione Granger, and why he felt the need to begin hitting her to begin with soon after they were married immediately after the second wizarding war. 

What Ron Weasley didn't know was that he was being monitored the entire time by Ministry of Magic officials who needed proof beyond a reasonable doubt that Ron Weasley was a danger to himself and others. Ron confessed to everything, leaving nothing out, due to the effects of veritaserum being able to sort out truths from lies. By the end of it, Hermione Granger was given an annulment, based on the fact that Ron Weasley had treated her so barbarously that he nearly succeeded in killing her...


	7. Chapter 7

Ron's Pov...

"Hermione and I got married right after the Battle of Hogwarts. I always liked her through school, and she always liked me, but I never thought that I would have a chance with her. She always liked older wizards. First, Lockhart in our second year, and then Viktor Krum in our fourth year. I should have seen the signs. But it was Professor Snape she always had a thing for, gods only know why.

"I saw the way her eyes would follow him every class, how she listened to his every word. It made me sick. It still does, actually. In our fourth year, I made an ass of myself by getting all jealous when Krum took her to the Yule Ball instead of me. Harry Potter and I had to take the Patil sisters. I even had a hand in breaking them up."

"In what way?" Malfoy asked.

Ron fidgeted as he wanted to lie, but then the fit passed. "I intercepted Hermione's letters to him, and destroyed them. I couldn't think of what else to do, really. I wanted her, and she was supposed to be mine, end of story. Well, they broke up, and I consoled her as best I could. But Harry Potter did a better job of it. Then what made me leave the friendship for a while, was when we were hunting horcruxes, and they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. I didn't need the damn locket horcrux to tell me that she preferred Harry to me.

"I began to resent her in my heart, especially the night all three of us arrived at Hogwarts on the night of the battle. I watched her go back to Snape, though Harry was too busy fighting off deatheaters to notice my absence. I watched her kiss him, and hold him in her arms, crying. When she came back to us, I pretended to care about her grief, but Harry seemed to just _get_ her, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do know. Go on," Draco said, gesturing for him to continue.

"Yeah, well, the battle happened as you know," Ron continued, trying not to puke as the truth drug coursed through his veins. "And then there was a moment between me and Mione' in the chamber of secrets. We had our first kiss, and I decided then and there to marry her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Fred died, Professor Lupin, and Tonks died, lots of people died, including the girl who really loved me, Lavender Brown.

"Well, after the battle, I proposed to Hermione, not really expecting her to say yes. But she did, but kind of like in a voice like, 'what the hell, I might as well.' I really resented her for that, and we soon had a backyard wedding like we did for my brother Bill and Fleur's wedding the year before. I remember feeling so damned lucky to have her, but she didn't seem to care, like nothing I did for her was worth a damn.

"I tried little odd jobs after we got married, but nothing was good enough for her and her stupid muggle family. My mum agreed, and said that Hermione was too snooty and uppity to be a true Weasley. I...I'm ashamed to admit that I began slapping Hermione for attention, but those other times, I swear wasn't me. I blacked out, and didn't remember...the other stuff. But I guess if I did that stuff, I did."

Draco Malfoy looked at him with utter disdain as he smiled sardonically, "I think the case rests on this one. Now, Weasley, I want you to say the words to the nice recorders what I want you to say. Do it, and I promise, you won't be as badly treated."

"I...I'm sorry?"  
An orderly smacked him with his nightstick. Ron whimpered in pain, and said, "I..Ron Weasley, dissolve my marriage to Hermione Granger."

The white bands of light were cast around Draco and Ron's arms. "And do you swear to never contact Hermione Granger again, on pain of death?"

Ron cried and shook his head, "I...I swear to never contact Hermione Granger again on pain of death."

Malfoy tucked his wand back in his hiding place on his person, and said, "That's a good boy. Now, we can begin with the real fun..."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's Pov...

After a month of languishing in bed, Draco began helping me to walk again. At first, it was slow going, because my muscles were just too weak from not being used all this time. But now, I can walk a few steps without tiring, and I no longer have to wear that awful IV.

I went to my purse and plugged in my smartphone. I wasn't sure if the service on it was even active or not, but I wanted to message my friends so they wouldn't worry about me in any case. I probably didn't have a job any more. What in the world would I do for money? Was Ron worried about me? His family?

Oh, who was I kidding, his family, save for George, Fred, and Ginny, never cared for me. I was like another Percy to them, honestly. It was a shame he was such a prissy jerk, he was kind of cute. I opened the lace curtain, and looked out on to the streets below. It was snowing outside, and muggle kids were playing in the streets, all bundled up against the elements as the sun shined down on them. Other people were getting into their cars, others were shoveling out their driveways to leave for the day.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and Snape came in, dressed in his usual black teaching robes. I looked back at him, and I didn't know whether to smile or be distant from him.

"You are up, I see," He said. "Would you like to join me downstairs? I think that Christmas is best spent in front of the tree, don't you think?"

"Christmas?" I asked, having totally lost track of time in my recovery process.

Snape nodded, "Indeed, Christmas. I have never had real cause to celebrate it before, but with you here, I will make an exception."

  
My cheeks flushed pink as he took my hand in his, and led me to my closet. He let go of it, and rummaged around until he found a lovely black sequined cocktail dress with no back, and was very short. Ron would kill me if I wore something so revealing.

"Um, are you sure it's not too...revealing?" I asked lamely. Snape came up behind me, and began taking down my hair from the little braids Smocky put them in until my hair flowed down my back.

I saw him in the mirror behind me grin. "No, it's not too revealing," He finally replied. "Besides, I want you to look nice for your celebration from your marriage."

I turned to look up at Snape, shocked. "What do you mean free? I...I don't understand."

Snape smiled. "You'll see. Get ready. You will like your surprise, I just know it."

"Okay. But jeans and a sweater are usually what I wear for Christmas day," I blurted out. "This is a little much for me."

Snape kissed the top of my head. "It won't be this time, trust me. Now, get ready. I have already instructed the house elves to help you with whatever you require to help you get ready on time."

"Okay," I said lamely. Snape nodded, and left me alone. Smocky popped in and began fussing over my appearance in my simple tank top and flannel pajama pants.

"Oh, Mistress! This will look gorgeous on you!" Smocky gushed. "When I'm done with you, Master won't know what hit him."

I giggled. "Smocky, are you trying to set me up with my former Professor?"

Smocky put her hands on her hips, and nodded. "It wouldn't be such a bad thing, Mistress. Master is happy, happier than Smocky has seen him in a long time. Just think about it."

"Okay, I will," I said, grinning. "Just help me get ready."

"Yes, Mistress."

I was led to the shower, and it felt good to have a shower without help for once. I had put on weight, and all of my bruises had long since faded, but there were still some scars here and there. Some of them I got during the course of the war, others were from my hellish marriage to Ron Weasley. I was still very thin, though, but it was a good thin, and I could wear designer clothes at this weight if I wanted. I stepped out of the shower, and dried off.

Smocky dried my hair, and magically put my hair into a lovely updo, and helped me with my makeup. The elf worked wonders on my face when she was done. She finished up my attire with a pair of emerald drop earrings, and sweet smelling perfume.

"You look beautiful, Mistress," She said, when we were done. "Don't forget your purse, you might need it if you are going out on a date."

I giggled. "As if he's going to do that." I fidgeted with the short length of my dress, and my black heels, which matched my dress. "Are you sure I look alright, Smocky?"

The house elf laughed her squeaky laugh. "Oh yes, Mistress looks very beautiful. Good luck."

I grabbed my purse, phone, and wand, and walked down the darkened hall down the stairs. As soon as I walked down the stairs, the lights came on, and I heard everyone shout happily, "SURPRISE!!"

Harry Potter, Ginny, George, Parvarti and her sister Padma, and the Malfoys were there dressed in their best outfits. Then I saw Snape approach me, and he extended his hand out to me. I took it, and he kissed it.

"I thought a little party was in order," He explained. "You look lovely, Hermione."

I blushed under his regard. Everyone then took their turns greeting me, all of them telling me that I looked great. The last people to greet me were the Malfoys.

Lucius kissed my hand, and said warmly, "When I heard of your treatment at that fiend's hands, I was most shocked. I am pleased that you are recovered from your ordeal."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," I said.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled at me, and said, "Your recovery is a miracle, indeed. I have to agree with my husband there. I am also pleased that the Ministry finally did something about it. You should know that when my son procured your former husband's confession, we were all shocked by how he was so cold about admitting that he abused and...did other things not fit for polite conversation."

"Can I watch it, the confession?" I found myself asking. Why I needed to know what Ron said, I don't know, but I felt it was necessary to find closure in all of this.

Lucius and Draco looked at each other, and Draco drew me aside, "Are you sure that you want to know? He got...very graphic about some of the descriptions, because I had to use veritaserum on him to remember everything. He insisted before that he 'blacked out,' and it wasn't him doing the beatings and rapes. But you know how the drug works, especially with how strong my Uncle brews it."

I did know, but I had to know. "I still want to know why, Draco. After that, you can do what you want to him," I said. "I know how nasty you can be."

Draco nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but you have to know that I was under a lot of pressure as a kid to be a certain way. I'm just sorry that I called you those nasty names all of those times. Can we bury the hatchet?"

I took his hand, and we shook on it. "Consider it buried. You saved my life. I can't ever repay you for that. Thank you..Draco."

Draco smiled, and looked at Snape, who was talking with Professor McGonagoll. "I think you can repay me by making my Uncle happy."

I stamped my foot. "Why is everyone trying to set us up?! Is there some trade secret I'm not aware of, because if not, I really would like to know."

Draco laughed, and shook his head. "I'm not setting anything up, Hermione. Geez, it's so damn obvious. But if you can't see it, then you're not as bright as I thought you were. I have to go see what my wife wants. Will you excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Gladly."

Harry and Ginny found me, and Ginny looked me over, hugging me tight. "Girl, you look great! I had my doubts about Draco being your doctor, but he worked a miracle, I have to admit. Well, him and Snape. They said you almost died."

"Yeah, Mione'," Harry agreed, "When I found out Snape took you in, I found it odd at first, but he was so worried about you, I knew you were in good hands. I'm so glad you're healthy and safe. I was so scared for you."

I hugged my best friend, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Harry. That means a lot."

"Hey, you're like my sister, you know that, right?" He asked. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."   
We shared a hug then, and then Luna and her husband Neville Longbottom talked with me briefly.

After everyone put their gifts under the tree, and we all had dinner, people began to drift to their homes. When the party was over, I was drinking a glass of champagne, staring up at the glittering Christmas tree when Snape joined me on the couch, carrying his own glass of champagne.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to dance," Snape confessed, sipping his wine. "If we were at Malfoy manor, we would have been waltzing in their ballroom."

I chuckled, "I don't think I'm ready to put on my dancing shoes just yet. But I thank you for the party, Severus."

Severus met my eyes, and he held up his glass of champagne, "To new beginnings. For us both."

I clicked my glass against his, and said, "I'll drink to that. I assume I have to sign paperwork severing myself from Ron."

"Yes, but ignore that tonight. Come, stand up," Snape said, offering me his hand, after setting aside our champagne flutes on the coffee table.

"Um, Severus," I said, nervously, "What are we doing?"

"You and your incessant questions," He feigned a scowl. "I owe you a dance, and I want to dance with you here alone without anyone watching."

I stood up on shaky legs, and Snape waved his wand as a romantic slow song came on. He took me in his arms, and twirled me a couple of times before he held me close, resting his forehead against mine. My heart began to breathe erratically as his hand rested on my lower back, and he kissed the other hand softly. Our eyes met, and a heavy tension fell between us as we danced closely. I noticed that mistletoe was growing from the ceiling magically.

"Mistletoe is growing above us," I whispered. Snape looked up, and he smiled, a genuine one this time that turned him into a very handsome man.

"So it is," He whispered back.   
He gently caressed my face, and I found myself leaning into his touch. Our lips met, and both of our hearts were beating hard as Snape deepened the kiss, teasing my lips with his tongue. I gasped at the sensation, and granted him entrance. I threw my arms around his neck, and suddenly we were kissing passionately.

  
Snape pulled back, his eyes wide. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," He said shakily. He rested his hands on the couch, breathing hard. I put a hand on his back, and he looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"Don't apologize," I said, rubbing his back. "I liked it."

Severus smiled, and looked at me. "I know. I did too. I just...I don't want to go fast with you. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus," I said. He nodded, and took my hand in his. He escorted me to my room where he kissed my hand, lingering over it lovingly. When I was ready to go to bed, I put the covers over my head, and giggled like a girl. I slept that night very well, and with a smile on my face, the first in a long time, indeed....


	9. Chapter 9

Snape's Pov...

What the hell am I doing?! I shouldn't have kissed or danced with Hermione. She looked so beautiful at the Christmas party I arranged in her honor. But something...strange passed between us as we danced and shared that heated kiss. I was no stranger to relationships, I had many over the years, but this was something special. I never experienced this before. 

Was it because I found her nearly dead on my doorstep, and I had come to care for her? Or had this come about ever since the night I nearly died in the Shrieking Shack boathouse? I don't know. All I knew then was that I didn't want to go fast with this, if it was what I thought it was. Or it could be the damn wine. I know that I have done a lot of foolish things when drunk, so much so it was a damned good thing I was born a wizard instead of a muggle at times. 

Over the Christmas break, Hermione and I were polite and kind to each other, but the incident of that passionate kiss was never mentioned again. I suspect that she just wants to move forward with her life, and she is waiting for me to discuss what happened late Christmas Day. 

I needed to prepare for the coming school year, and I toyed with the idea of asking her to come with me. But no, Minerva McGonagall would skin me alive if I brought my guest...girlfriend? What was Hermione Granger to me? I certainly didn't know, and if I didn't know, I certainly didn't want to move further with what happened between us at Christmas. No, it was best if I gave Hermione her space, and let her clean and design Spinners End into what she wanted it to be. Smocky already called her 'Mistress,' as did the other elf servants under her. 

I felt strange when Smocky first started calling Hermione Mistress, but I got used to it quickly. What was the harm of letting my house elves serve her? It made them happy to have a witch to take care of for once. I packed my robes and other teaching things in my trunk, and I changed in my black teaching uniform when I found Hermione sitting at the dining room having breakfast.

She wore a long black silk robe over a matching black nightgown. She looked both alluring and domestic. She was reading the latest Daily Prophet, and she slammed her spoon down on the table as she screeched, "That fucking bitch has some nerve!" 

I stifled an urge to smile. "What tawdry trash has Rita Skeeter dragged up this time?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, and sighed, "Ugh, fine. 'Mrs. Weasley Lies...'The former slag of Hogwarts has managed yet again snared yet one more Quidditch player in her nefarious net. This time, it is Ron Weasley, who she claims beat and raped her all through their five year marriage. His mother tells a much different story, of how Miss know it all bossed him around, and drove the poor boy to drink...' Okay, I can't read any more. But, you get the point. Everyone thinks I'm some lowly slut, Severus!"

I reached across the table to take one of her hands in mine. "Hey, don't do that. First of all, not everyone thinks you are what Skeeter is portraying you as. Second of all, you are incredibly brave, and stronger than you know. And third, don't you dare let what the rumors say get to you. You know who you are deep down, and no one can take that away from you. Remember that."

Hermione smiled, and squeezed my hand. I brought it to my lips, and kissed the knuckles. "Can I go with you to watch you leave on the train?" She asked.

"I was going to apparate to Hogwarts. I would ask you to go with me, but McGonagoll would skin me alive, because.."

"We're not married," She finished for me, blushing slightly. "I know. She's pretty old fashioned. It's okay. I need to look for another job, and take care of some legal stuff. I'm just thankful that you're letting me stay here. Are you sure I can't--"

"No, you can't," I insisted, scowling. "You just being here is all the payment I need. No more talk of it, do you hear me? Or you will have detention."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay. I won't ever mention it again. But I may present five rolls of parchment on why it's wrong to kiss your Professor at Christmas."

I laughed, and shook my head. "It would only be wrong if that were true. But whatever we are, I want us to have time to figure that out."

We ate our breakfast in silence for a while, until it was time to go. I accioed my traveling trunk, and again, that strange tension came between us as I stood in the foyer of the house. I took her in my arms, and as we looked into each other's eyes, I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I trailed my hand down from her temple to her cheek, and I molded her to my body. I meant to only kiss her chastely, but as she ran her fingers through my hair, I was running my hands down her waist, and I found myself drowning in her amber eyes. 

"I...I have to go," I stammered.  
Hermione began to tear up, and grabbed my hand. "Severus, please. Please..." 

It was her tears that broke my resolve to leave without kissing her. I crushed her to me, and poured all of my inner anguish into my kiss. When we broke apart, we looked at each other wide eyed. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I left without another word. 

When I went outside to the apparition point carrying my travelling trunk, I went directly to the castle, and took a long, cold shower once I was safely ensconced inside of the headmaster's quarters. I'm a fool, a damned fool. I shouldn't be feeling these things for a witch who was once my student. But I had no power to stop it now, even if I tried... 


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's Pov...

The Malfoys helped me with the legal dissolution of my marriage to Ron Weasley. I hated that it all came to a clinical exchange of signatures, and the reason I gave on all of the forms was abuse, and danger to my life and person. I knew that Ron was also unfaithful to me, but what was the point of putting that on paper, honestly?

It was his worst kept secret, and if it was possible, that Draco Malfoy lived a more pure life than my ex husband. I felt like a huge weight had lifted itself off of my shoulders. But if I knew the Weasleys, and I did, unfortunately, they would contest this in court. Molly Weasely was already cozying up to Rita Skeeter and reporting that her 'precious baby boy,' couldn't possibly be capable of rape and abuse. Arthur Weasely just kind of went along with it publicly for the sake of peace in his home and marriage.

Ginny was on my side, so was George, and Bill, and Fleur. Percy and Mrs. Weasley were firmly against me, claiming that Ron couldn't possibly be a bad husband, he just couldn't be. Fleur only needed to read the medical reports that Draco kept in clear, minute detail of what he needed to do to keep me alive. Bill was like Arthur in that he went along for the sake of a happy marriage. George and Ginny had been with Harry as they saw first hand my injuries, and could testify to that in court.

Two months of preparation with the Malfoys and it all came down to my court date. Smocky popped into my room, and shook me until I woke up.

"Oh, gods, Smocky," I groaned, "Five more minutes."

Smocky had her hands on her hips, and looked down at me sternly, "No, no, Mistress! Up you get," She squeaked. "The other elves have coffee and breakfast ready. But I want you looking sharp and sexy for the court."

I laughed wearily, "Smocky, I hardly think a short skirt is going to convince the Wizengamot to dissolve my awful marriage to Ron."

I sat up, my hair a wild, brown bird's nest. "Maybe not, but Mistress has great legs, and Master likes them."

I stood up, and padded to my closet, stretching out my back as I did so. Note to self: buy Tempurpedic mattresses for the house. "Is he going to be there, you think? He's very busy with his headmaster duties, you know that."

Smocky rolled her green eyes, and giggled, "I would think that he would try, Mistress. Still, Mrs. Malfoy is coming over to collect you, and we must look our best for her, now do we?"

I nodded. I picked out my best designer black suit and heels. I showered, did my makeup, and hair, and looked down at my nails. Hopefully, I had time to go to a nail tech. I should ask where Narcissa gets hers done, they always look perfect.

When I was ready, I had my coffee and breakfast. I retouched my makeup when I heard the doorbell. I wanted to get the door myself, but ever since Severus has been reinstated as headmaster of Hogwarts, the house elves outnumber me. I live like a pureblood witch now, and Spinners End is beautiful and completely remodeled into the glorious manor it used to be.

The house elf butler informed me that Narcissa Malfoy was here. "Show her in, Jeeves," I said, remembering this butler's name.

Narcissa came in, and looked about the manor approvingly. "I'm glad that you took my advice in remodeling, while keeping the darker aspects of the master of this home's personality intact," She said.

"I still have to get modern mattresses for the beds," I quipped. "Mine is lumpy."

She raised an eyebrow. "You are sleeping in a guest bedroom, still?"

I blushed. "Um, yeah. I didn't think it was appropriate to move into Severus's room while we're..." I cleared my throat, "Not technically involved."

Narcissa laughed, and waved her hands in dismissal. "Oh, bugger that! You are the Mistress of Spinners End, dear. You have every right to sleep in the master bedroom if you so choose. Now, then. Have you had your nails done for the occasion? We still have time for a little girl time."

"No, but..."  
"No buts, I will not have you not looking your very best in court. Impressions are everything," Narcissa insisted. "Let me see your nails."

I showed them to her, and she said, "Yes, a lovely, classic pink and white to match the brown in your eyes and hair. Yes, that will work just fine. I just need fills on mine. Well, come on, time is a wasting."

We went outside and apparated to a posh, modern nail place where the very flamboyantly gay proprietor introduced me, and he gushed as he looked me over.

"Oh, Narcissa she is just as lovely as you said," The white blonde Asian nail tech said. "Well, you go off to Violet. I will take care of this one."

He pulled me aside to his station and said, "Yes, yes. And what does Madame Snape require of Kai today?"

"Um, I...I haven't actually been to places like this before," I confessed.

Kai looked at me in shock, and said, "Oh, my dear. Well, in that case, you _must_ have both pedis and manis done. Just put yourself in my capable hands, honey."

He directed me to a comfortable chair, and worked his magic. Well, muggle magic anyway as he buffed, shaped, and made my nails look perfect. He even added some slight bling to the tips. He did the same to my toes after pampering my feet. When both Narcissa and I were done, she paid them, and she looked at my hands.

"Kai went a bit overboard, but he loves newbies," She said, grinning. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, but it was fascinating that muggle women do this all the time," I pointed out. "This could have gone faster with a charm or glamor spell."

Narcissa chuckled. "Yes, but you would miss out on the experience of being pampered. Now, here is Kai's card. Call him when you need your fills done, which will be every two weeks," She handed me an elegant gold and purple business card. "He liked you, he doesn't do bling on the first day for just anybody."

"Thanks," I said, putting the card in my purse. "He called me Severus's wife."

She paused in her stride, and looped her arm through mine. "Would you like to be?"

I blushed, and smiled. We never discussed marriage. We were still trying to figure out what it was between us. "Some day," I said, cautiously.

Narcissa nodded, smiling. "Of course." She stopped walking as we came to a red London phone booth. "Well, we're here. I'm ashamed of the Ministry not sending us a limo for the occasion. But it wouldn't be the first time I have used a visitor entrance."   
I wanted to ask her when that was, but there was no time. We both stepped into the cramped booth, and she dialed the secret Ministry of Magic number on the touch tone phone. Suddenly, the booth plunged downward at a fast rate. When we emerged, Lucius Malfoy and Draco met us by the center fountain.

Draco hugged me, and looked me over. "You look great, Hermione."

"I'll say," Mr. Malfoy said politely. "You look very sharp, and ready to face the world."

"Thank you, Mr.--"  
"Lucius, please."  
"Ookay, Lucius. Thank you."

A team of sharp dressed wizarding lawyers joined us, and explained that they would be handling my case. Then I saw the Weasleys being swarmed by the wizarding paparazzi. They looked so plain and...countryfied. I couldn't believe I never noticed it before now. George, Fleur, Bill, Ginny, and Harry Potter joined us, and at least they looked dressed appropriately for court.

I got a hug from each of them, but Harry drew me off the side and said, "I'll be on your side the whole time, Mione.' I talked to Kingsley about this personally, and he was outraged at how you were treated."

Personal approval from the Minister of Magic?! "Thank you, Harry!" I exclaimed, kissing him on both cheeks. "You're the best brother a girl could ever have!"

He hugged me back, laughing, "Hey, no one messes with my sis and gets away with it."

Then the biggest surprise came when Severus showed up, dressed in his customary black robes. He greeted everyone with his public, cold facade, including me.

" _I have to play the part,"_ He said mentally, " _But you look beautiful, Hermione, truly._ "

" _You look handsome too,_ " I said. He talked the case over with Lucius and the lawyers, and we made our way to the courtroom. While in the elevator, he held my hand, and I laced my fingers through his, reassured by his presence.

When we got to the courtroom, the Wizengamot was all in attendance, and all of us were asked to rise when Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the place of Minister of Magic. Two months of preparation had led to this trial and I prayed that justice would prevail at long last...


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's Pov...

The black marble courtroom was both beautiful and intimidating at the same time. I had only been in it once before when we had to get the horcrux locket off of Dolores Umbrage's toady looking neck. But now that my marriage and life was on trial, the walls seemed to close in around me. Severus looked ahead, but held my hand reassuringly.

"Don't let them see you are afraid," He advised, whispering in my ear. "Let them see that nothing can get to you, and they won't be able to harm you."

"Thank you," I whispered back. He nodded, and when he was called up to the stand, he gave my hand a final reassuring squeeze, and strode forward, his mask of cold indifference in place.

"How long have you known the plaintiff, Headmaster Snape?" The attorney hired by the Weasley's asked.

"Ever since her first year at Hogwarts," Snape answered in a silky tone of voice.

"So, you would say that you know Mrs. Hermione Weasely well?" The defense attorney asked.

"Yes."  
"Well enough to steal her from her husband?"

"No."  
"No? You seemed awfully cozy with Mrs. Weasley just now."

" 'Cozy,' would not be my choice of word, sir," Severus said, seemingly bored. "Call it reassuring, comforting, or whatever else you like. But cozy would not be one of them."

The lawyer was about to speak, but Severus held up a finger to silence him. "I would like the records to show that Hermione Granger was once a student of mine, and every Professor of any wizarding school, is sworn to protect every student under their charge. When she arrived half dead on my doorstep a year ago, that vow of protection was still laid on me. I was not about to turn away a former student of mine that needed help or protection."

"No further questions, Minister," The defense attorney said.

One of our attorneys stood up and walked over to the stand. "What is your opinion of Mr. Ron Weasely, Headmaster Snape?"

"I found him to be a slovenly, lazy student," Severus said bluntly, "Always coming in late for class, and riding on the coattails of his other friends. I honestly doubt that he would have passed his OWLs if not for his friends. I cannot speak to his life after school, but I can only talk about what he was like during his Hogwarts years."

"And would you say that you would find Mr. Weasley capable of harming his spouse?" The counsel attorney asked.

Severus eyed me for a second, and then he said, "Yes, I do. He is an insecure enough individual to resort to abuse and drugs to validate himself."

"No further questions, Minister," Our lawyer said.

"You may step down, Headmaster," Kingsley said. Severus walked back over to me, and sat down next to me.

Percy and Molly Weasley tried to denounce and defame my character, but Arthur Weasley couldn't support his wife any longer in this venture.

"My son Ron," Mr. Weasley said, "Is exactly as Headmaster Snape says..."

"Arthur!" Molly Weasley shouted, shocked. "You promised you wouldn't!"

Arthur Weasley sighed. "I'm sorry, Molly. But the court deserves to know the truth."

"Go on, Mr. Weasley," One of our lawyers said. "Please continue."

"My youngest son is a shiftless, lazy boy," Mr. Weasley said. "I don't know where he gets it from, besides his mother spoiling him from birth. She had wanted another girl, you see. But instead, we got Ron. My wife threw up her hands in resignation and decided to coddle him. After the war, Ron...couldn't cope, and turned to drugs for solace. Hermione and his friends tried to help him, but Ron got worse and worse. Ron took everything out on his wife. I know I promised I wouldn't say anything, but my son was terrible to his wife."

The defense attorneys asked him some more questions, and then Mr. Weasley was asked to sit down. George, Fleur, and Bill gave their testimonials. Ron's testimony on the telly was barely comprehensible, and made him seem like a drug addict, rather than an innocent man.

Finally, the whole court fell into a hush as Harry Potter took the stand. "I have known Hermione Granger ever since she needed a place to sit on the Hogwarts Express going to school my first year. I thought she was prissy and bossy, but I soon learned of her bravery, strength, and tenacity to act where others cower. She is the smartest witch I know, and I consider her to be the sister I never had.

"Now, you tell me if such a girl is capable of asking for her husband to hit, talk down to her, or assault her. I don't think it likely at all. I believe she married Ron because she believed him to be a good man, because she sees the good in others, where other people only see evil, and judge them accordingly. I believe her to have been a faithful, good wife to Ron Weasley. She shouldered the burden of caring for the finances of their home, and endured his violent mood swings, drug overdoses, and it took a hell of a lot of courage for her to even seek out me and my wife's help in purging their flat of alcohol. She even endured putting up with his unconventional, and boisterous family, who I admit live very...eccentric lives. And you want to speak of Hermione's supposed affairs. Well, she has had none."

"And yet she lives with a wizard out of wedlock," The prosecuting attorney pointed out. "What do you say to that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "You act as if you are peeking in the curtains. What difference does it make? This is the twenty first century, folks. I know the wizarding world likes to live in a Dickensian universe, but in the real world, people live like this all the time. We are not here to discuss my best friend's moral choices, or that of my former Professor. We are here to end a marriage that could have been successful, but was entered into by a couple who was incompatible from the start."

No more questions were asked of Harry Potter. I was then called up to the stand, and both Severus, the Malfoys, and my friends looked at me encouragingly. I stood up on watery legs, and my stiletto heels barely held me up as I sat in the seat Harry just vacated.

"Mrs. Weasley," The defense attorney asked, "In your opinion, would you say that your husband is a good man?"

I anticipated this question and said truthfully, "Yes, deep down inside."

"And so you married him based on that?" The attorney asked. "And nothing else?"

I tucked my hair behind my ears, and said, "No, I married Ron Weasley because he seemed to be my friend, and he was safe. My other two boyfriends previously would have been poor choices. I had thought that if I married that I could move on with my life after the war and--"

"You lying slag!" Molly Weasley shouted. "Ronnie told me you were _always_ lusting after your damn teacher!"

"Mrs. Weasley!" Kingsley Shacklebolt shouted sternly. "One more outburst from you and I will hold you in contempt of court. Pray continue, Hermione."

I sighed, "Ron seemed kind and decent, and while I was never attracted to him, I felt that he was the safest choice."

"Did you love him?"  
"No," I admitted, keeping my face impassive. "I cared about him, and I thought caring and devotion were enough to make a marriage work. I admit that I ran the household, and I resented Ron for not being a man and helping me around the house. But when I tried to leave, his family always brought me back. At first, I took their advice, and kept a stiff upperlip. I continued to work, and I put up with his downward spiral into his own personal hell. It was when he began to rape me--"

"My Ronnie would never do that! She's a lying bitch!!" Molly Weasley nearly screamed.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed wearily, and shouted, "Bailiff, take Mrs. Weasley into custody! Molly Weasley, I hold you in contempt of court! Take the Weasleys out of the courtroom."

The Weasley clan was led out protesting, and when the courtroom, the Minister of Magic said, "Mrs. Weasley, you can continue with your testimony or we can recess for tomorrow morning. Your choice."

I looked around the courtroom, and decided to continue, "I would like to continue, if that is alright with you, Minister."

"Then continue."  
"You cannot imagine what it is like for your own husband to use sexual assault to exercise his ultimate authority over you, ladies and gentlemen," I continued in ringing tones, "But in every instance, I endured Ron's frequent punches, shoves, and kicks. He used Sectemsempra on me the last time, and I bled out in the shower. Folks, I was 95 pounds when I nearly died on Headmaster Snape's doorstep. I miscarried my _third_ child that day, and do you know what started the argument?! Because my weak, stupid, abusive husband couldn't get his fix of his _fucking_ firewhisky!! It wasn't because of infidelity, or the fact that I had a job that kept the drugs rolling into the flat.

"No, he wanted his alcohol, and that same day, Mr. Potter and I went through the entire flat and purged the place of alcohol. We were going to stage an intervention for him, when my husband nearly killed me. I went to work, and went to Spinners End after work, just to see the place. It was just a place I felt that I could think. Instead, I nearly died on the doorstep. Thankfully, someone was there and saved me before I died of my injuries."

I broke down in tears, and Kingsley gave me a tissue box. I wiped at my eyes delicately. I was dismissed from the stand, and everyone consoled me as best they could. The Minister of Magic called a recess to end the day, and I was taken home. I barely remember being apparated home, or Smocky fussing over me like a mother hen.

But I did appreciate that Severus held me as I slept. I cried a long time before I could sleep, and it took Occlumency for him to calm me down enough to be able to sleep. He didn't leave me the entire night, and I loved him all the more for it. Tomorrow, the Malfoys would testify, and hopefully, this trial would end soon, because I had no wish to relive more memories of my marriage from hell ever again...


	12. Chapter 12

Snape's Pov...

I kissed Hermione's temple to wake her the next morning. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she never looked more lovely to me. Weasley had some nerve to use one of my own curses on his own wife! I suspected that she had the symptoms of being inflicted as such, but I had no idea that he would use a torture curse on Hermione to exert his authority over her.

She rolled over to look up at me, and smiled. "Is this the part where the Prince kisses his Princess to wake her from her slumber?"

I chuckled, and ran my fingers through her hair softly. "If you wish," I said. "But I see no point since she is already awake."

She socked me playfully in the arm, laughing. "Pity. I was hoping that the nighttime snuggle session wasn't a dream. Your presence soothes me."

"As yours does mine," I blurted out. "But we have a trial to attend, and we cannot be late."

Hermione stood, and realized that she had slept in her clothes. Well, it wouldn't be the first time for me. Hermione padded to her closet, and picked out another designer suit, this time one with pants.

She saw my faint look of disappointment at the lack of a skirt, and laughed, "Now I know why you keep me around. You just want to see my legs."

I took her hands in mine, and kissed them. "I would be lying if that wasn't a welcome aspect of you being here."

She began to rummage in the closet, and came out with another pair of heels. "Oh? And what is the other?"

 _The fact that I may well love you, more than I have loved any woman I have ever met,_ "I think you know what that other is," I replied sincerely.

Again, that weird tension, and tidal pull towards each other fell between us. Hermione finally nodded, understanding, blushing. "You're right, forget I said anything," She finally said.

I nodded, accepting her answer. We would eventually have to talk about us, but until this trial was over, I understood that Hermione had no time to think about what may or may not be happening between us. I was patient, I had waited years for her, what was a few days or weeks compared to that?

We both got ready separately by unspoken consent, and as always, Hermione looked beautiful, and not like the ragged misfit I first met her as. We had coffee and breakfast, and when we disapparated together we somehow, ended up kissing.

We ended up on a busy London sidewalk, where Draco met us. He cleared his throat, and chuckled, "Okay, lovebirds. Save the PDA for behind closed doors, alright?"

I looked at Hermione and we laughed. I held her hand as a sleek black limousine pulled up to the curb, and we were driven to the Ministry of Magic. The wizarding paparazzi met us at the doors and began flashing us with cameras and shouting questions at us. We remained silent, but I couldn't resist holding Hermione's hand, and walking beside her, matching my longer strides to her shorter ones.

I no longer gave a damn what the Daily Prophet wrote about us, I decided then and there. Draco's parents met us, as well as my friends, and I talked briefly with all of them, but I didn't really feel like talking, I was focused on this trial, and nothing else.

Lucius testified first, and then Narcissa gave her testimony. Then Draco was called up, and he was sworn in. "I have known Mrs. Weasley since school, but no, we were not friends due to the blood prejudice I was raised with from a young age. The end of the war gained me friends I wouldn't trade for the world. I am here as Mrs. Weasley's doctor."

"When were you called to Spinners End?"

"On the first week, after my godfather couldn't revive Mrs. Weasley with potions, and traditional wizarding methods of healing," Draco answered. "I wanted to admit her to St. Mungos, but I was overruled. I looked extensively over Mrs. Weasley's injuries," And then Draco launched into a very thorough and clinical recitation of Hermione's evidence of extreme abuse at Ron Weasley's hands.

Many of the witches in the Wizengamot were visibly shaken, and even the wizards were shaken. Good, let the bastards be shocked, it was about damn time they took domestic violence seriously.

The Minster of Magic finally hit the gavel on his pulpit, and said in a slightly shaky voice, "The Wizengamot and I will deliberate over lunch. We have seen and heard much evidence for and against these divorce proceedings. We will meet back here in an hour, and give our decision then. Until then, this court is adjourned."

We filed out of the courtroom, and had lunch at a Panera Bread Ginny Potter wanted to go to. "How are you holding up, Mione'?" She asked her friend.

Hermione sighed, and glared at Draco, "I'm better. But I didn't think you would get so graphic, Draco. You really turned a lot of people's stomachs."

Draco sipped his smoothie. "If I just glossed over the facts, none of the Wizengamot would have taken us seriously. I promise that I will ask you next time, Hermione. But I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think we weren't already getting results in our favor. You can thank me when you're tossing your bouquet next time you get married."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair at the not so subtle reminder. I kicked him under the chair. "Yes, I'm sure you helped immensely," I added, narrowing my eyes at my godson.

We finished our lunch, and piled in the limousine on our return trip. When it was time for the trial to begin, the Wizengamot filed back to their seats, and Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up at his pulpit.

"Hermione Granger--Weasley," He said, formally. "Please stand."

Hermione did, and took a deep, calming breath. "I am shaken to my core that a warheroine of this last wizarding war, had to endure such extreme abuse at her husband's own hands. It is the judgment of the Wizengamot, that you are not only divorced from your husband Ronald Weasley, but are annulled from him as well, meaning that legally, the marriage never occurred in the first place, based on such extreme mistreatment on his part to your body and person. You may surrender your rings now to symbolize this union being no union."

Hermione took off her cheap bridal set gladly, and gave them to the bailiff in charge. Kingsley then put them onto a plate, and destroyed them with his own wand. I felt nothing but pride and a strange sense of responsibility rest itself on my shoulders as we walked out of the courtroom that day.   
We had to talk about us, I realized. Now, that Hermione was free, I knew that we had to talk about our future, and what this favorable verdict meant for us. I might have been a bit peeved with my nephew about his mention of marriage, but he had a point, people would expect me to make an honest witch of Hermione, even though we have never been intimate, save for a kiss. I just wished that we could find the time to discuss it all without making a complete fool of myself in the end...


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's Pov...

The celebrations over the next week left me no time to really decompress and relax, and when they were over, Severus insisted that we go away on holiday for the weekend. I didn't know what he had planned, but when it involved going to Cornwall to see the beach, I was totally thrilled. 

We rented a beach house, and summoned some of the house elves to attend it. Otherwise, we lived simply. We were alone in the beach, and we spent many days just walking hand in hand on the beach. But after we ate dinner on the third night, I could tell there was something on Severus's mind, and I reached across from the table from me to take his hand in mine.

"You know, whatever it is, you can tell me what it is, right?" I said at last. 

He looked at me intensely, and asked, "Now that you are free, what do you want Hermione? From life? From me?"

The question took me off guard, but I knew that we needed to talk about us sooner or later, and it had been on both of our minds for a long time. "Well," I said carefully, "I was hoping to continue my studies in potions in one of the wizarding universities. But..." I took a few deep breaths, and met his intense black eyes, "I was hoping to continue what we have between us."

"And what would you like us to be, Hermione?" He asked, taking his hand in mine. "I genuinely want this, whatever this is between us, to be--"

"Love?"  
Severus's eyes widened. "Are you sure that is what you want? I'm not exactly without my own demons. You've had to wake me from some nightmares on occasion. I think you deserve someone who is not so...haunted."

I scooted my chair so that I was sitting next to him. "I don't care, Severus. I love you. When I thought you were dead, I..." I broke down in tears, and shook my head. "I wanted to believe that you had gone to 'a better place,' as the muggles say, heaven, whatever. But I knew then that I wanted to join you. So, when Ron proposed, I didn't care. I was too grief stricken, and only agreed if it would lessen the loss for me. But it didn't. If anything, it only dulled with time. When I saw you again, I wanted to hold you and tell you what I'm telling you now."

Severus was crying, and he softly caressed my face. "Are you certain that you want me, witch? I need to hear it."

I kissed his hand and said seriously, "I want you, Severus, now and always."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on ever letting you go," Severus said, pulling me on to his lap. Our lips met, and he said raggedly, "I love you, witch."

"Oh, Severus," I breathed. "I love you too." 

Our eyes met, and I had never felt such love as I did in that moment. We didn't need to say that we loved each other, we knew deep down. Severus carried me bridal style into our bedroom, and we spelled our clothes off. We studied each other, and our scars. He had so many over the years! But it didn't diminish my love for him. He looked both lithe and toned, and all mine. Severus studied me just as intensely. 

"Gods, you're beautiful," He said softly, using wandless magic to dim the lights in the room. I ran my hands over his toned chest and his lips crashed over mine as our hands explored each other for the first time. I hated myself that I had so cheaply given away my first time to a wizard I didn't even love. 

Severus laid me gently on the bed, and he proceeded to kiss and lick me everywhere. I arched my back when he began to suck and lick along my labia, and I grabbed his hair as he made me quickly come undone. I cried as I climaxed and Severus looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes."  
"I can stop of it's too much," He whispered. 

"No, I'm just sorry that you're not my first, that--"  
He kissed me briefly, "Shhh, love. We're together now, that is all that matters. We don't even have to go all the way tonight if you want."

"No, please do," I decided. "Just...go slow."

"Okay," He said, and winked. He kissed me deeply as I felt him slide deep inside of me. I didn't expect him to be so large, or to fill me so completely. Severus silently asked me with his eyes if I was alright. I nodded. When he began to move in and out of me, I wrapped my legs around him as I met him thrust for thrust. 

Time became a blur for us as we grew more frenzied and passionate in our lovemaking. It was as if all the years of waiting had come down to this moment for us to truly join as one. We both cried as we reached our releases and we remained in each other's arms as we slept that night. Unfortunately, we weren't the only ones who were in the house that magical night...


	14. Chapter 14

Ron's Pov...

He could almost smell the slut that was his wife with _him_. Of course, Severus Snape. It had always been _him_ , never poor, pathetic, fat Ron Weasley who the bitch married out of pity. Yeah, he had seen how she kissed their damn potions teacher the night he supposedly died, and crawled away like the snake he was and disapparated to who knew where.

He had almost been shocked that the old bastard didn't take Hermione with him. But no, better to let the world think he was dead than take the witch who loved him the most with him. No, it was up to Ron to console her, and be compared to a former deatheater of all things! But he was never quite good enough, never quite measured up in all aspects of his life.

He found out where Snape took his wife from a travel invoice when he intercepted one of their owls. A beach cottage. Only couples took holidays, and he knew exactly what they would be doing there. Gross. No, it was too sickening to think of that old wizard shagging his wife.

He crept into the house after killing the four house elves they brought with them to serve them like any rich wizarding couple. Yeah, he didn't care about hiding the bodies, he could imagine the shock on Hermione's face. The headboard smacked hard against the wall as he listened to Hermione screaming out her pleasure. The bed squeaked as it was really getting a workout. Ron tried to keep the bile from rising in his gut just listening to them go at it.

He cocked back the hammer on his gun, and made sure the silencer was intact, because he had read that over time it can deteriorate with each use. He quietly turned the knob on the door. Locked. Of course, it was.

"Allohomora," Ron whispered, and he fully expected the enchantment to break. No, of course that wouldn't work, this was Snape who put the enchantment on the door. Ron shrugged his shoulders. He could wait. He crept away, and decided to wait until they woke up out of their sex coma.

He was woken out of a sound sleep by a shrill scream. Ron smiled sardonically, and found Hermione easily on the porch. She was wearing Snape's white dressshirt over her nakedness. He put the gun to her temple, and grabbed her around the waist as Snape came out of the house shirtless.

"Put the gun down, Weasley," Snape said, pointing his black wand at Ron's head. "We can talk this over like rational adults."

"Fuck you, man!" Ron shouted. "I'm here to take back what is mine. Hermione is _mine_ , damn it! What are you, some gross cradle robber who gets off on taking things that don't belong to you?"

"And what are you, some coward that likes to intimidate women to make up for your inadequacies?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up, bitch!" Ron shouted, shoving the silencer up against her temple even harder. "I'm in charge here..." He began to cough. What was going on?? No, it couldn't be! No, he was so _close_. So close to having everything he ever wanted.

"Stupify!" Snape shouted, flicking his wand. Ron saw his wife run to her lover's arms. He kissed her forehead softly, and he whispered in her ear. Hermione went into the house, and Snape crouched down by his side.

"You don't deserve her," Ron said, feeling his heart constrict in his chest painfully as it became unbearable in its intensity.

Snape pushed his black hair out of his face, smirking, "You're right about that, boy. And yet, she chose me nonetheless. I could kill you, and part of me wants to for you threatening my fiancee, but I see that my godson took care of that for me. Did you not make an Unbreakable Vow to never see Hermione again on pain of death?"

The pain in his chest was unbearable. Ron screamed, "Yesss! But...under duress."

Snape shrugged his shoulders, indifferent to his pain, "It doesn't matter. The Unbreakable Vow will collapse your heart first, then your lungs, leaving you to collapse into nothing. There will be nothing left for the Ministry officials to collect, but the world _will_ know how you threatened an unarmed woman with a gun, and nearly killed her twice."

"Go...t-to Hell!!" Ron breathed as his heart finally gave out. He could see Hermione come out of the house, and hide her face in Snape's chest as she cried. He saw tunnel vision, and then...nothing, he felt nothing at all as the darkness of death consumed him, and he knew no more in this life...


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione's Pov...

I couldn't watch as my former husband's body collapsed into dust, then bones, and then ashes that the ocean breeze swept into the air leaving nothing behind. I buried my face in Severus's bare chest and cried bitter tears. I had read of what the consequences of disobeying an Unbreakable Vow was, of course, but seeing it in front of my eyes was another story altogether.

Four of my most loyal house elves were dead by Ron's hands. Thank the gods, Smocky wasn't among them, Spinners End wouldn't be the same if we had lost her. I decided to go for a swim and got dressed in a light blue sundress and comfy ballet flats.

Severus put on a pair of jeans and a dark tanktop under a blue dress shirt. It was nice to see him dressed so non chalantly for once, like we were a muggle couple on holiday, instead of a wizarding couple that had to have our holiday ruined by an escaped crazed wizard who killed four of our servants.

"Well, there goes one holiday ruined by my ex," I said, packing up the last of my essentials. "How in the world did he even escape?"

"I don't know, but I will find out," Severus said. "But we should bury the house elves, and clean this place up before we leave."

I smiled, kissing him. "Yes, let's do that. I think I would rather be home any way."

Severus grinned at the mention of home. "I like you calling Spinners End home. It sounds natural to me for some reason, like I was always meant to share it with you. Do you feel the same?"

I nodded. "Yes. I have come to think of it as home. But what are you saying, Severus?"

He led me to the edge of the bed, and my heart began to beat fast in my chest as he knelt at my feet, and said, "I'm saying that I want you to be my wife, Hermione. Not right away, of course. I want us to have time, people will think it odd if we wed immediately. But in the near future, I want us to be together, always."

"Oh, Severus. You _mean_ it."  
"I do," He said, kissing my hands softly. "What do you say? Will you be my wife?"

"Yes," I said softly, nodding. I couldn't keep the tears back as he slid a beautiful diamond princess cut engagement ring on to my ring finger. We shared a deep, tender kiss, and I knew in that moment, that where I belonged was with this wizard, and that I always did. There had never been anyone else who claimed my heart as he did.

We sat beside each other as I examined the white gold filigree band, and diamonds that surrounded the center princess cut stone.

The sun made the stones sparkle in the light, and I said, "It's beautiful, Severus. But you didn't have to get me a ring so soon."

He made me look at him, and he said, "Yes, I did. I meant to ask you tonight after dinner, but I wanted to see my Princess wear a sign of her Prince's devotion on her finger."

"Thank you, I will treasure it."  
"As I treasure you."

  
We shared a kiss over that, and as we got the house ready to be liveable again, and the house elves buried, we apparated back home, and we didn't realize the murder spree Ron went on to escape from St. Mungos to try and kill us while on holiday; it had caused quite the scandal, and shocked the wizarding world to its core.

Severus decided that for my safety I would live at Hogwarts during the new semester, no matter what Minerva McGonagoll said to the contrary...


	16. Chapter 16

Snape's Pov...

"I understand the need to protect Miss. Granger, Severus, but don't you think people will think it odd that a witch is living in the headmaster's chambers?" Minerva McGonagoll asked sharply.

She had read of the latest news reports of Ron Weasley's escape from St. Mungos, and the murder of fourteen people to escape from his cell on his flight to Cornwall. But she was an old fashioned witch, from a different era, and it seemed like a small sacrilege for Dumbledore's chambers to have an unwed wizarding couple live within its walls.

I looked up at Minerva wearily from what was now my damn desk..again. "Minerva, unless justice is done to prevent this mishap from occurring again, my _fiancee_ will be staying with me," I said firmly. "Would you rather some crazed psychopath kill her on her way home from work, just to appease your old fashioned sense of propriety?"

McGonagoll sighed, "So it's true, you actually are involved with the girl. Have you no shame, Severus?? The girl just got free from one bad marriage, I--"

I stood up, and stared the old witch down. How _dare_ she?! "You will, _what_ , Minerva? Prevent me from marrying her? Were you _really_ going to suggest that I would abuse Hermione? I wouldn't dare."

She blanched at my glare, but put her hands on her hips. "I don't know with you sometimes, Severus. You have done many questionable things in your day to appear loyal to Voldemort--"

"For which he regrets every day, Professor," Hermione said, coming into the room. "I could bore you with how many times I have had to console him after a nightmare, or...no, I won't go into detail about the rest of our private life. But I do know one thing: he would never harm me. He isn't Ron, or McClaggen, or even Krum. I don't even care if you approve of us, but he is my fiance, and if you want me gone, I will go, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm finally going to marry who I should have married from the start."

McGonagoll blushed, as Hermione played idly with my hair behind my desk. I found it ironic that I never even let Lily Evans play with my hair, which showed how much I loved Hermione, and trusted her.

"Well," Minerva huffed. "I see that I cannot sway both of you, but I'm not completely convinced of your devotion. Could I see a demonstration?"

We shrugged. "Expecto Patronum," Hermione said, casting the patronus charm. I expected her usual otter to appear, but it was my old patronus, a lone wolf. Mine turned into her old one, instead of Lily Evans's doe.

Minerva McGonagoll nodded, convinced, "Well, you are fools the both of you, but I can see that you both love each other very much, enough to change your patronus's like that. Far be it for me to regard school rules. I will return with the daily student behavior report, Headmaster."

When Minerva left, me and Hermione looked at each other, and I pulled her on to my lap so she was straddling me. "You know, anyone else could just walk in and see us doing something they wouldn't want to see," Hermione teased.

I rested my hands on her hips and laughed, "Hmm..And would that bother you?"

Hermione winked mischievously, "No. Is there room under this desk if, say, I wanted to do something like...this," She freed my cock and began stroking it. I hissed at the sensation of her hand touching me, making it stand immediately at attention. "Or, if I did something like this," She adjusted her pencil skirt so that I slid inside past her panties. I groaned at the feel of being inside of her like this.

"I would make room under there," I growled, and guided her hips as she rode me fast and hard. I took one breast out and suckled her nipple as I stood her up, and bent her over the desk, entering her again, and rocking my hips as I pounded her hard against the desk, and kissed her roughly from behind. We soon finished nearly at the same time.

I heard the stone gargoyle move. I kissed Hermione, buttoning myself up. "That was fun," I said, grinning. "But as much as I want to continue this, I do have meetings to attend to."

Hermione gave me feigned pout, "Pity. Well, let me know if you want me to hide under the desk and I can make your meetings more fun."

I chuckled. "Some other time, love. Rain check?"

Hermione winked, rearranging her skirt and dress shirt to where they belonged. "Definitely. Prefect's bathroom later?"

"We'll see."  
Hermione blew me a kiss and left a very stunned group of Slytherin fifth years as they watched my fiancee walk out of the headmaster's office with that 'just satisfied by her man,' bounce in her stride.

I quickly put my cold mask back into place, and barked, "What the bloody hell are you looking at?!"

"N--nothing, Headmaster!" They stammered. "We didn't see anything."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."  
I had many tiresome meetings, sometimes with students, other ones with staff members. At the end of the day, Draco Malfoy finally came in, and that was when I finally learned of how he escaped custody from St. Mungos, and it was not news that was pleasant by any stretch of the imagination...  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Draco's Pov...

I watched both Hermione and my Uncle eye me with utter contempt as I relayed how Ron somehow was able undo his straitjacket restraints, and steal an orderly's uniform, and use the dead orderly's night stick to kill a janitor on duty. Then somehow Ron was able to get his wand out of storage, and began using the killing curse at will, eventually killing fourteen people by the time he could disapparate away from St. Mungos.

"And just where were _you_ in all of this, Draco?!" Hermione demanded. "My ex husband held me at _fucking_ gun point! Thank the gods, you had the foresight to make him vow to never see me again, or I could have been killed!"

"I was at home," I apologized. "Astoria had to wake me with the news after I was up nearly half the night with our teething three month old son."

My Uncle sighed, "Yes, indeed. Weasley was _your_ responsibility. He was under your care. I think Miss. Granger deserves an apology."

I hated apologizing, it was the absolute worst thing. But my Uncle was right: if not for me, they wouldn't have had to cut their holiday in Cornwall short.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Hermione," I said, gritting my teeth the entire time. "I know it's a piss poor reason, but it's all I have, take it or leave it."

"I will think about it," Hermione finally said, and brushed past me.

When she was out of the room, my Uncle narrowed his black eyes at me, and said coldly, "If you _ever_ put my family in danger again, I won't hesitate to put the cruciatus curse on you, Draco. My fiancee has gone through enough shit in her time. She doesn't need more in her life, least of all from you. Now, get out of my sight."

"But...Uncle!"  
"Are you deaf as well as stupid, boy?!" My godfather snarled. "I won't tell you a third time."

I walked out of the headmaster's office feeling like the worst failure in the world; it was true that I tortured Ron Weasley, and enjoyed it. But seeing my Uncle pissed off at me, and all because he nearly lost the witch he loved, that was the worst blow for me.

I went home to my wife, and my son Scorpius, and took small comfort in them. If I had lost them...no, I wouldn't think about that. I would enjoy what time that I had with them, because that was all any of us could do, make the time with our loved ones count, for who knows how long any of us have?


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione's Pov...

One Year Later...

I woke up bright and early for the day. Today was the day, and it had taken a year to plan and save up for the wedding both Severus and I wanted. I became a potions mistress and began teaching in Severus's place at Hogwarts. I was eventually able to forgive Draco, and so was Severus, for which I was immensely grateful to him for. 

Ginny was already dressed in her midnight blue bridesmaid gown, and she looked great, having slimmed down from giving birth to her son Albus Severus earlier in the year. I looked down at my bridal gown, a sleek, mermaid hemmed, backless beaded white gown. I loved it, but I felt silly wearing white, because of tradition. I put the finishing pin in my hair to hold up my hair from my neck. I was in my undergarments, and I had yet to put my heels on when my best friend came in. 

"Mione'! You look great," She said, hugging me, giggling. "Although, I don't think anyone besides Snape would appreciate you getting married in your underwear."

I shrugged, "Severus has seen me naked enough times, it wouldn't matter. No, I'm just wondering if wearing white isn't like...overkill or something. I mean, I'm not coming to this marriage a virgin." 

Ginny laughed. "Well, you both aren't, babe. Just call it a nod to tradition, instead of obeying it. Mum only kept me a virgin bride, because she was so strict. But I know you're finally with who you're meant to be with, so you go out there, and wow everybody. I'll be right there cheering with everyone else."

"Okay. Thanks, Gin," I said, trying not to tear up. "Help me into this thing."

We finished getting ready, and when I was done, I walked down to the Great Hall doors of Hogwarts, and Lucius Malfoy greeted me. 

"You look radiant, Hermione," He said, kissing my hand, grinning. "Are you ready to face the crowd in there?"

I took a few deep breaths, and Ginny handed me my bouquet of roses, with a thumbs up sign. "Yeah, I've got this," I finally said, looping my arm through Mr. Malfoy's, "I'm only getting married in front of the entire school to the Headmaster. No pressure."

Lucius chuckled. "Just ignore them. I promise when you are up there, you won't think of us in the moment. It is the same for every couple truly in love."

"Truly?"  
"Yes, you'll see."  
"Okay, I'm ready now."  
Lucius nodded, and the golden doors of the Great Hall swung outward, and the entire room was bathed in soft candlelight and flower petals magically floated above my head as A Thousand Years played on the speakers. The entire school turned up to watch me get married, with the Gryffindors and Slytherins cheering over the other two school Houses. 

I walked ahead, my slight train trailing behind me as I clasped my Eden roses for dear life. But then I saw Severus standing under the flowered archway that was erected where the teacher's table would normally be. Time seemed to slow for me as our eyes met. An old, distinguished looking priest greeted us, but I barely paid attention to the sermon until Severus faced me, holding my hands in his gently. 

"These past two years have been true magic for me, Hermione," Severus said, softly. "Never would I have dreamed or even entertained the notion of falling for a woman who was once the biggest thorn in my side in my classes. But you proved me wrong in so many aspects of my life. You are literally my other half, and the love I have been searching for all of my life, Hermione Granger. I vow to always be yours, and no one else, to always guide and comfort you in your lowest moments, and lift you up when you are down. Will you accept this ring?"

I gave a silent thank you to Ginny for putting waterproof eye makeup on me, because otherwise, I would have had raccoon eyes at this point. 

"Wow...Oh, Severus, what can I say that I have not said to you a million times every day? The muggles say that the heart wants what the heart wants. Never has that been more true than in my love for you. I first began to really care for you fourth year when you consoled me about my disastrous Yule Ball. You told me to go back out there and take it like the Gryffindor I am, and not let those boys get to me, that I was stronger than I knew. But the night Hogwarts fell, that was when I knew that I loved you, and it wasn't some silly school girl crush. I kissed you that night, and I thought that was the end of us as I knew it. But when I saw you again, I held out hope that we would be together. I'm only sorry that I'd took nearly both of our deaths to make this possible. I vow then, to love only you and no other, and to cherish every moment that I have with you. I accept your ring."

"And I accept yours, darling," Severus said, tearing up. We exchanged our rings, and a magic that we made ourselves curled around our hands as the bond between us solidified and made us man and wife. Severus then cupped my face with his hands and lowered his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we became lost in our kiss. 

All too soon, we broke apart, and the entire school cheered as we were announced as man and wife. Severus and I looked at each other, and then I did a strange double take, because his youth seemed to be returned to him, and it was only when he spoke that I realized that we weren't alone, and people were coming up to congratulate us. 

I barely remembered my reception, and it was weird, because my first one was cheap and simple compared to how elegant, and ornate my second one was. I remembered dancing, feasting, and having a good time, but I couldn't focus on anything else but Severus. 

When we were finally alone, we collapsed in bed out of utter exhaustion, but we had never been so happy to just be married, and together openly at last with no more hiding, and sneaking around like errant students. We could take our time at last, and that made all the difference in the world to us both...


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione's Pov...

"You are certain it's positive, Madame Pomfrey?" I asked, staring at my medical chart for the tenth time just to be sure I was reading it right.

The old med witch nodded, and smiled, "Yes, the tests are conclusive, you are, indeed pregnant. Congratulations, Madame Snape."

I teared up, crying happy tears as I hugged the med witch. "Is it too soon to tell the gender?"

"Yes, dear, it is," Pomfrey said. "For now, go to your quarters and rest. But I will definitely let you know when we can start determining the gender of your baby."

I hugged her again, and patted my very flat stomach as I left the medicine wing. I had classes to teach, but I could always do notes for that, and sit at my desk, and occasionally check the student's work if they needed assistance. Besides, grading papers didn't require too much movement on my part.

I went through my day on cloud nine, and while the students thought my jovial attitude was unlike my usual strict attitude, I just took points away if they commented on it, which set them straight.

I sent a note to Severus to meet me at the prefect bathroom after our classes, and he came willingly. He found me lounging in the huge bathtub, and he greeted me with a brief, heated kiss.

"You seem unusually chipper tonight," He said, getting into the tub, and wetting his hair. "But you're still cutting down House points left and right, particularly from Gryffindor House, what gives?"

I accioed the copy of my medical chart. He looked through it. "Seriously?!" He asked with wonder in his voice. "You really...You and me?"

"Yes! Yes, we are!" I nodded, giggling. "I'm two months along, Pomfrey says."

Severus hugged me tight, and kissed me in celebration. "I never thought...I feel so blessed, I don't know what to say," He said, amazed.

I raised an eyebrow. "You aren't, upset with me, right?"

He shook his head, kissing my right inner wrist. "How can I be? I'm just a little in awe that I am actually going to be a father. I love you, witch."

"I love you too, Severus," I said, straddling him.

He chuckled, "This is a turn on for you?"

I laughed, "Oh, shut up, and pleasure me before I blow up like a bloated whale."

He made a feigned look of shock, "Good lord, this isn't going to happen all at once, is it? Where you blow up in one day and you have our kid right here and now?"

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "Oh, my gods no! And you're _not_ telling our son or daughter that either, that I hatched them like a chicken in a bathtub on the same day I found out I was pregnant."

Severus kissed me playfully. "Alright, I won't. But it is tempting."

"Severus Snape, don't you dare!" I admonished, socking him in the arm.

He slid himself inside of me, and kissed me deeply. "I would never," He whispered, grasping my hips with his callused hands, and guiding my movements. "I love you too much for that.."

"Severus..." I gasped, as he kissed along my throat and worked his way deeper inside of me. We soon lost ourselves into the sensations of our lovemaking, the only sounds being our moans, and my scream as I climaxed hard against Severus.

He soon followed my release as he filled me, holding me close as we shuddered in each other's arms. We rinsed off and snuggled in each other's arms later on in bed, Severus rubbing along my belly, and feeling the life we made there.

It would be months before we would be a family in every sense of the word, but until that day came, I wanted to savor these baby free days together for as long as I could, because I knew that we would never be this alone again after we were parents in every sense of the word...


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione's Pov...

I laid back on my hospital bed as my son Severus Harry Snape was born. It had been a long, difficult labor, but the epidural Draco gave me was a godsend, and helped me with the worst of the pain after my water broke.

After my son was cleaned up, he was brought to me to nurse, and Severus came in, sitting by my side and looking down with extreme happiness etched on his face as he looked down on his son.

I saw myself through his nose, ears, and cheekbones, but the rest was all my husband. "I'm thankful he doesn't have my nose," Severus said, chuckling. "I think we will have a hard time keeping the girls off him once he gets old enough."

"Or guys. You never know."  
"Yes, that. We'll have to see, I suppose," Severus said, gently. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," I said.  
Severus held our baby gently, and our son giggled when he opened his black eyes and grabbed at his father's chin with his stubby, pale hand.

Severus chuckled, and kissed his forehead before the baby whined to be fed again. I fed him from my other breast and then carefully burped him. I then gave my son over to the nurses so he could nap, and we were left alone.

Severus turned to me, and said happily, "He's beautiful. Just like his mother."

I kissed him, and said, "No, you're far more handsome than our son. All I did was have the baby. We made him together."

"Yes, together," Severus agreed. "Always."

"Always," I agreed.

We kissed then, a kiss filled with promise of more life and love to come through the years, and happiness, happiness enough to last several lifetimes and beyond...

The End


End file.
